Ayo Permainkan Akashi!
by Rikka-Yandereki
Summary: Di saat istirahat latihan basket, Kise mengusulkan permainan yang super absurd dan sangat merugikan Akashi. Bagaimana tanggapan Akashi? /"Kali ini aku akan meladeni mu,Ryouta."/"Aku nggak tega ngehina Akashi-kun..."/"LA-LARI SSUUUUU!" WARNING:OOC,abal,typo,absurd,humor(fail) dll. Maybe AkaKuro.


**Ayo main jelek-jelekkan nama!**

**Kuroko No Basuke (c) Tadotoshi Fujimaki**

**WARNING:typo,abal,OOC,absurd,Akashi dibully dll**

**Pairing:AkaKuro (maybe) :v**

**Don't like don't read~!**

* * *

Matahari yang sangat terik menghiasi pemandangan gym Teiko. Saat ini,Kiseki No Sedai sedang mendapatkan latihan bonus dari sang kapten,Akashi Seijuro. Salahkan Aomine Daiki dan Murasakibara Atsushi yang terlambat datang. Berkat keterlambatan Aomine dan Murasakibara,mereka semua mendapat latihan berlipat-lipat. Benar-benar latihan yang melelahkan dan menyebalkan. Terkutuklah si kapten cebol Akashi Seijuro.

Saat ini mereka sedang diberi waktu istirahat oleh sang kapten. Aomine langsung minta maaf seribu lebih kepada Kise yang dari tadi mewek dan menjambak rambut Aomine. Kuroko hanya duduk di bench sambil meminum air mineralnya sedangkan Midorima hanya sibuk dengan ponselnya untuk melihat ramalan Oha-Asa. Kise? dia sibuk menjambak rambut Aomine sampai botak. Murasakibara? dia cuma datar-datar ria sambil minum air mineralnya yang ke 5.

Akashi saat ini sedang sibuk berbicara dengan sang manager,Satsuki Momoi. Pertandingan sebentar lagi memang dekat,oleh karena itu Akashi menambah latihan para Kiseki No Sedai. Sebetulnya kesalahan Aomine dan Murasakibara itu bukan dalang (?) dibalik latihan neraka ini. Akashi memang ingin menambahkannya sendiri. Poor Aomine yang dijambak oleh pemuda bersurai kuning,Kise Ryota.

Akashi pun terkekeh geli melihat tingkah laku budak-budaknya(?). Kise yang sudah bosan menjambak rambut Aomine pun mengusulkan ide.

"Semuanya! kita main yuk ssu!" ajak Kise.

"Main apa,hah? badanku sudah rontok nanodayo!" protes Pemuda bersurai hijau lumut ngapung (?!) Midorima.

"Baiklah,Kise-kun." ujar Kuroko datar.

Usulan Kise yang diterima Kuroko itu pun langsung dihadiahi pelukan maut.

"HOREEEE! KUROKOCCHI MENYETUJUI KU SSU!" ujar Kise sambil memeluk Kuroko.

"Kise-kun hentikan." ujar Kuroko datar.

"Kise-chin mau main apa?" tanya Murasakibara si pemuda menjulang tinggi.

"He he.." Kise nyengir kambing. /ditampar

Sepertinya Akashi,Aomine,Momoi mulai tertarik dengan permainan Kise. Akashi yang merupakan kapten sadis ternyata tertarik dengan permainan absurd milik Kise. Ya,tak ada salahnya kan kalau kita bermain setelah pulang dari neraka Akashi?

"Kita main jelek-jelekkan nama ssu!" lanjut Kise riang dengan aura blink-blink.

Akashi,Aomine,Momoi menarik kembali ucapan mereka. Akashi pun ingin menarik Kise ke neraka lagi.

"Aku nggak jadi setuju Kise-kun." tolak Kuroko datar.

"HIDOI SSU KUROKOCCHIIIIIIIIIII!" mewek Kise.

"Yo wes kita main Kise-kun. Gimana caranya?" ujar Kuroko datar. Kuroko bisa bahasa jawa? HUWAT /slap

Kise kembali nyengir kambing. Ia mulai mengeluarkan beberapa kertas dari saku celana nya.

"Gini ssu! jadi dari ke tujuh kertas ini ada tulisan 'mampus dikatain'! nah,habis itu orang yang mendapatkan kertas bertuliskan 'mampus dikatain' bakal dihina-hina namanya! kita bikin namanya sejelek mungkin! nanti diundi ssu~" ujar Kise menjelaskan.

"Kise-kun,kalau Akashi-kun mendapatkan kertas bertuliskan 'mampus dikatain',apakah kita bisa selamat? aku masih mau minum vanilla milkshake." tanya Kuroko datar.

"Hi hi hi~ untungnya iya ssu! orang yang dijelekkin namanya harus sabar ssu~ kalau dia nggak sabar nanti disiram pake air botol ssu! orang yang dikatain harus sabar selama 10 menit~" ujar Kise riang.

'HUWAT' batin semuanya.

Semuanya langsung menahan tawa apabila Akashi lah yang pulang dalam keadaan masuk angin.

Akashi yang menyadari maksud mereka langsung mengutuk mereka habis-habis san. Permainan ini sangat tidak menguntungkan buat Akashi. Akashi bisa dibilang orang yang cepat naik darah (?) kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak disukainya atau ada yang membantahnya. Akashi sebenarnya tidak mau ikut permainan Kise tapi apa boleh buat kan dari pada harga dirinya yang berani,tampan,selalu benar,perfect dan moe (!?) itu hancur oleh permainan abal Kise? NOPE.

"Kali ini aku akan meladeni mu, Ryouta." ujar Akashi singkat.

"Yosh! arigatou Akashicchi~ ayo kita main ssu!"

Saat itu Kise langsung menyodorkan beberapa kertas kepada Kiseki No Sedai dan Momoi. Begitu semuanya sudah mengambil kertas tersebut,semua langsung berdoa dalam hati masing-masing. Amit-amit kalau nama kita dijelek-jelekkan kan?!

Eh? sepertinya yang paling serius berdoa hanya Akashi.

"Nah! ayo kita perlihatkan kertas kita masing-masing ya ssu~"

1

2

3

"Sa,Hajimemashou!" ujar Kise.

**SRAT**

Dan saat itu semuanya langsung memperlihatkan kertas mereka masing-masing. Kertas Kuroko putih bersih,kertas Midorima juga,Aomine juga,Momoi juga,Kise juga,Murasakibara juga. Mereka yang mendapatkan kertas putih bersih itu pun langsung gila-gilaan bahagianya. Tunggu,para readers tidak melupakan apa isi kertas milik Akashi kan?

Dan begitu Akashi melihat kertasnya...

'MAMPUS DIKATAIN' itulah isi dari kertas Akashi.

Baru melihat tulisannya saja sudah membuat Akashi naik darah. Akashi menghela nafas,aura hitam sangat banyak dibelakang Akashi. Apa doanya gagal?! Apa hari ini ia mendapat kesialan dari Kami-Sama?! Apa ia akan dibully habis-habis san oleh para budak-budaknya sendiri?!

'Apa aku harus tobat ya?' batin Akashi.

"Are? Akashicchi selamat ssu~~~" puji Kise sambil tepuk tangan.

"Horeee! selamat Bakashi~" puji Aomine setengah botak (?!) karena tadi dijambak Kise.

Akashi yang mendengar kata 'Bakashi' langsung memegang guntingnya dan siap membunuh Aomine.

"Eiit~ kan peraturannya yang dikatain harus sabar ssu! Akashicchi mau disiram?" tanya Kise penuh kemenangan.

Akashi hanya diam. Ia harus sabar menahan semua kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut para Kiseki No sedai + Momoi.

Midorima pun kembali membuka ponselnya. Ramalan Oha-Asa hari ini mengatakan bahwa Sagitarius rangking terakhir. Midorima nyengir sapi karena kebetulan benda keberuntungannya boneka sapi.

"Aku nggak tega ngehina Akashi-kun..." ujar Kuroko datar.

"Aku juga sama,Kuro-chin..." ujar Murasakibara datar.

Sejenak,Akashi merasa ada malaikat turun dari Surga. Akashi bersyukur memiliki teman yang-

"Soalnya kalau aku ngehina Aka-chin/Akashi-kun, aku nggak akan dibelikan snack/vanilla milkshake lagi." ujar Kuroko dan Murasakibara barengan.

-luar bisa minta dibunuh.

Jadi mereka tidak mau menghina Akashi hanya karena makanan?! uh,poor Akashi.

"Tak apa Tetsuya,Atsushi. Aku tetap akan membelinya untuk kalian." ujar Akashi tersenyum 'manis'.

Manis? nggak salah tuh?

"Ne ne Bakashi~ hilangkan porsi latihan neraka mu itu dong,hei Akacebol." ujar Aomine blak-blakkan. Sepertinya Aomine yang paling ingin balas dendam ke Akashi.

pfffffffft

Akashi hanya diam. Ia benar-benar ingin bunuh orang sekarang.

"Woi Akacebol! kalau ada yang ngajak ngomong dijawab dong!" protes Aomine.

"Baiklah,Daiki." ujar Akashi tersenyum 'manis'.

Kuroko nosebleed sendiri ngeliat Akashi tersenyum.

"Akashicchi~ jangan mewek karena permainan ini dong ssu! eh,maksudku Akashinting ssu." ejek Kise.

"Bakashi Seijurombeng,hari ini Sagitarius peringkat terakhir. Berusahalah menghadapi cobaan nanodayo." ejek Midorima sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

Akashi harus sabar sabar dan sabar.

"Wah,kalian semua memanggilku dengan nama yang bagus." puji Akashi tersenyum.

"Makasih Akacebol." balas Aomine menahan tawa.

"Akashinting Seijurombenyek. PFFFT! AHAHHAHAHA!" ejek Momoi dan dia tak bisa menahan tawa lagi.

'SABAR SABAR SABAR' batin Akashi.

Murasakibara dan Kuroko hanya menatap datar pemandangan di depannya. Kise,Aomine,Midorima,Momoi sepertinya sangat menikmati momen ini,bahkan Kise merekam dengan vidio. Momoi benar-benar tertawa lepas karena nama jelek Akashi yang beragam. Kuroko sebenarnya tidak tega menjelek-jelekkan Akashi karena Kuroko tergolong anak sopan dan berbakti pada Akashi(!?).

Kuroko tidak menghina Akashi secara langsung seperti teman-temannya. Kuroko hanya menghina Akashi dalam hati #plak. Murasakibara bagaimana? dia nggak ngehina Akashi kok,dari tadi dia cuman makan dan bebas-bebas.

Kuroko mulai nyengir nggak jelas. Sepertinya dia menemukan nama Akashi buatannya yang super duper jelek.

Akashi yang mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan Kuroko itu pun langsung berkata, "Dari pada dalam hati,lebih baik kau katakan langsung saja,Tetsuya." ujar Akashi tersenyum.

Sepertinya cara yang tepat untuk melampiaskan kekesalan Akashi adalah tersenyum.

"Hei Bakashi rombeng-rombeng! notice me dong~~" ujar Aomine sambil pake baju seifuku. Kok bisa? tentu saja karena Momoi punya banyak seifuku.

"Notice me Senpai~~" ujar Kise yang udah kaya cabe-cabean karena dia pake rok pendek dan wig.

'CUKUP, AKU SUDAH TIDAK TAHAN' batin Akashi.

Akashi yang berniat melempar gunting itu pun langsung dihadiahi oleh-

***BYUR!***

guyuran air dari botol minum.

Bagus~Setelah sudah dihina habis-habis san,dibully,di ejek, sekarang ia diguyur air botol oleh Midorima.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan marah nanodayo. Aku benar kan?" ujar Midorima pake gaya Akashi. /plak

Akashi hanya diam dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Mulai dari rambut hingga baju semuanya basah.

"Bagus Midorimacchi!" ujar Kise riang gembira.

Kuroko langsung mematung karena ia benar-benar tidak tega atas adegan pem-bullyan di depannya /busetbahasanyaabsurd

Namun Kuroko sedikit...malu?

Kenapa?

Sudah jelas kan?! Kuroko malu karena ia melihat keadaan Akashi yang saat ini benar-benar tampan! rambut Akashi yang basah karena guyuran air botol itu benar-benar menggoda! seperti seme siap ambil (?)

_**"KALIAN..."**_ ujar Akashi dengan aura hitam di sekelilingnya.

"Sabar dong Akashi-kun... eeh..eto..." ujar Momoi menenangkan Akashi.

_**"KALIAN HARUS KU BUNUH... ADA PESAN TERAKHIR?"**_ ujar Akashi berjalan maju ke arah Kiseki No sedai + Momoi.

"Kise duluan yang mulai!" protes Aomine dengan keringat dingin mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya.

"EEEEH?!" Kise protes.

_**"UCAPKAN SELAMAT TINGGAL."**_ pinta Akashi dalam keadaan yandere mode on.

"LA-LARI SSUUUUU!" teriak Kise panik.

Dan saat itu banyak sekali serangan gunting bertebaran di gym basket nan suram itu. Sementara Kiseki No Sedai dan Momoi berlari dari serangan Akashi, Kuroko hanya tersenyum. Hawa keberadaannya yang tipis itu menguntungkan untuknya sehingga ia bisa lolos dari neraka gunting Akashi.

Kuroko melihat foto-foto yang ada di ponselnya.

Kuroko tersenyum.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak memotret Akashi-kun." ujarnya tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

Semoga FFnya disukai ya~ edisi kali ini khusus untuk pem bullyan Bakashi Seijurombeng :v /digunting

Aku nggak ngecek ulang jadi mungkin bnyk typo :''( gomen.

Humornya fail... maklum ane g bisa bikin humor :'v dan apalagi endingnya AkaKuro XDD

terima kasih buat para readers/silent readers yang sudah membaca FF nista saya X'"3

Review pls? onegai~ :3 Arigatou

Jumpa lagi di FF lainnya ya! Sayonara~


End file.
